Dragon Ball: Origins of Parigor
Dragon Ball: Origins of Parigor 'is a fan fiction written by Zeon1. It follows the birh and early life of Parigor. It takes place between Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad and Dragon Ball: Legacy of Frieza. Themes COMING SOON! Complete Dialogue A wise man once said, "Red Bull gives you wings." When i was a child, I thought it killed you, so you wold become an angel. And angels have wings. Yeah... I was insane. But it's true. -Zeon1 'The Big Day "What are you so scared of?" Son Gohan asked, pulling at his tie like it was a venomous snake attempting to strangle him, "thought you went toe to toe with Pacifier!" "Yeah, well," Son Rigor said, struggling to put the basic tux on, "this is kinda different. It's one thing to punch some guy who killed your family, it's another to hitch it with a friend who helped you in the battle." "You'll be fine," Son Goten said, sitting in a plush chair of the sideroom the males of the Son family had claimed for themselves, "just nerves, that's all." Rigor stared down at the floor, his shoes in the wrong feet. "I dunno..." Before Rigor could continue his upecoming desire to delay the wedding, who should burst in but Son Goku, wearing the tux he had worn at his wedding (and looking equally uncomfortable). Most of his head was obscured, however, by the massive bowl he had turned diagonally towards him. The loud amount of noises that emerged from it suggest he was eating. Rigor raised an eyebrow. "Hey... dad..." he said, squirming slightly. Goku paused in his eating, lowering the bowl. "Are you still nervous?" he asked. "Yes! I'm still nervous!" Rigor said, "it's not every day you get married, ya know!" "Yeah, I know," Gohan said, "but just relax. You'll do fine!" Rigor protested. "I don't want to faint out there." "Take it from a guy who's been through the whole process," Gohan replied, grinning slightly, "just stare at the wall during the whole thing, and then just get it over with." "Get what over with?" "You know." "Oh... yeah." Rigor replied, squirming again. "What's your problem?" Goten asked, "it's really simple." Rigor scowled. "Well, it's one thing to do it in private, and another to do it in front a bunch of people..." At that moment, a head popped in the door, bearing a headfull of bushy afro, and eyebrows that squirmed like real worms. "Can you idiots get out here?!" Hercule cried, "I just want to get this over with! The Champion of the World's got stuff to do!" "Y...." Rigor began, and then the noise died in his throat. Goku and Gohan took the initiation, grabbing Rigor rather hardly on his shoulders, then steered him towards the reception room. The time had come. And Rigor did it. He stared at the wall for half of it, and then got the akward part down. However, due to this, the ceremony seemed to go by in a blur in Rigor's memory. Funny how things turn out. ------------------------------------------------ MORE COMIN' SOON! 'You Bet Your Bloomers' 'Punch Him in the Jeans' 'Oh God Oh God No' 'Breaking that Water' 'It's Alive, It's Alive!' 'Why Diaper Changing Is Super Gross' 'No, No, and Did I Mention No?' Trivia *It is Zeon1's only non-battle related fic to date. Read well, my friends. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zeon1 Category:Fan Fiction by Zeon1 Category:Page added by Zeon1